


Worlds Apart

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Chanyeol likes to go rest on the hilltop that over looks the city of Seoul. Sometimes he falls asleep while thinking of the next chapter of his book. When he wakes some of his things have gone missing. One day he pretends to be asleep to try catch who is taking his stuff till he hears a little giggle coming from the bushes close by. Opening his eyes a little he sees a little furry creature that has some features of a human.What sort of world has he stumbled on ?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

"MMMM I just love the smell of strawberry muffins this hour of the day" arriving at my second favourite place in the world, Chen's Delights. I have been coming to this bakery/ café a lot lately as the cakes are all just to die for. The taste and the texture of some of the cakes send your taste buds to another world almost.

"Ah good morning Chanyeol, we haven't seen you in awhile you must be struggling with the next chapter of your book" Chen the owner smiles at me while wiping down the counter. "Yeah I can't seem to move on with my story. I think I might have writers block" I let out a sigh as I glance at all the cakes wondering should I try something new. "Would you like your usual?" Chen smirks making me smile "Yeah sure why not, oh and can I have a strong coffee too, looks like I am going to need it today, actually no make it a decaf". Chen nods as he heads off to make my coffee.

Looking around the cafe it is rather quiet and seems like all the customers are sitting outside enjoying the beautiful spring weather. "Here you go, this one is on me" Chen smiles his cute smile that turns up at the edges as I say my thanks and leave. Climbing into my car and carefully placing my take away cup into my in car holder I start the engine.

I head towards my favourite place of all, my meadow I like to call it. It is the most beautiful place to relax and just day dream. There are no people around, no traffic, just pure bliss. There is a small clearing in the trees where I like to sit on the beautiful green almost sponge-like grass. You can see a bit of the busy city below. I have relaxed so much here that I have fallen asleep many times. The sound of nature is all you can hear and I have to say that is my favourite sound.

***

Parking my car near my favourite spot. I grab my muffin and coffee and head up through the trees to my meadow. My path along the way seems a little overgrown since the last time I was here which makes me happy meaning nobody has found it and that it's still all mine.

Reaching the clearing I take a deep breath in and my nose is filled with so many beautiful scents of the flowers and trees all around me. Taking a seat on the sponge like grass I take out my muffin from its cute little bag and peel back a small bit of its little case before taking a big bite of it. The strawberry flavour dances around my mouth making me moan out. I have never been so happy to be alone right now because if anyone heard me they would think I was up to something with the sounds I'm making. Putting my muffin sitting on its bag I take a sip of my coffee and just lay down removing my cap. Staring up at the sky seeing all the fluffy clouds so white dancing in the sky as the gentle wind pushes them I close my eyes and listen to the world around me.

Waking up I realise I had fallen asleep. Sitting up I rub my eyes as I look up and notice the sun has dipped in the sky. "Shit how long was I asleep for?" I reach for my cap and realise it's gone. Getting up on my knees I also notice the rest of my muffin is gone and the coffee I had is laying on its side with the lid off and it's contents spilled. "That's strange I don't remember eating the rest of the muffin and where the heck is my cap? "

Looking around me I can't seem to see it. Did it blow away in the wind?. Maybe an animal ate my muffin. I hear rustling sounds coming from the bushes next to me making me turn to see if I can see anything. "Hello is someone there?" I call out to no reply. Shaking my head I decide I best head home as it's getting late.

Grabbing my rubbish I get up from the grass and brush myself off and I'm sure I can hear a little giggle almost childlike. "Is someone there, come out" I call out into the bushes again while stepping slowly towards it. As I move closer I'm sure I can see something white rush off into the distance but it's that fast I couldn't make it out. "Damn animals stole my hat and ate my muffin" I huff as I begin to move from my favourite spot. I loved that yellow cap and I really wanted the rest of that muffin. I walk back down my path towards my car. I'm really sure someone is following me. Turning quickly and looking back the way I came I can't see a thing.

"You can keep my cap" I call into the air before I climb into my car. I really miss my yellow cap now, damn animals or kids messing or whoever took it. Starting the car I decided to head home and maybe try to update the next chapter.

Pulling out of the car park I could swear I am being watched. I stop the car and in the distance I can see something white again. 'What are you?' I squint my eyes before it rushes off again making me decide tomorrow I will come back and try to see just what that was.

To be continued

❤️C ❤️

_**Just a nice quick chapter to get it going** _

Love


	2. Chapter 2

I have been pacing the floor of my spare room while sipping my warm lemon water looking at the shelves that hold my collection of baseball hats, making me frown as I really liked my yellow one before it was stolen. I pout as I keep walking up and down as the empty space where it once sat is mocking me.

Why would a creature steal a hat? Was it kids maybe that came along and stole it. I keep walking up and down trying to think what could have taken the hat. Grabbing one of my other hats I pull it on and head to the kitchen to leave my lemon water in the sink. Right, I need to go and find out who or what the hell stole my baseball cap and why they kept running off after watching me. Taking my car keys and sliding on my runners I head off down to my car.

Pressing the button for the ground floor in the lift. I try to think of yesterday and what happened. Ok so my coffee was spilt over.That could have been me when I fell asleep or they just didn't like decaf. My strawberry muffin was eaten so they clearly loved that. I giggle a little to myself as I step out of the lift. I have an idea, maybe I should get the same stuff again from Chen's delights and head back up to my secret meadow and try to see if whatever was there will come back again.

***

"Wow Chanyeol your back, how is your writer's block?" the owner Chen smiles is extra wide smile as he walks closer handing the customer in front of me their change for their order. "It's going nowhere at the moment so I just thought I'd drop by and get the usual please" I watch as he just smiles and grabs me my strawberry muffin placing it in a little bag before turning to make my coffee. "Wait ,do you want decaf or normal today?" he smiles again. "Full power" I tell him as he turns on the machine to make my coffee. "Actually Chen, can you do me one of both and maybe throw another muffin in the bag please. I may as well bring my friend something" I smile at him as he just bows his head and hurries with my order. "You make sure you try to lift that writer's block. I can't wait for your next book" he screeches as I tap my card on the machine to pay. "I'll try my best thanks Chen" I grab my little bag of muffins and coffees and head off in my car to the secret meadow.

Sitting my bum down on the beautiful sponge like grass I take a deep breath of the beautiful spring morning air letting it fill my lungs as I then exhale. "Man I love it here" I place my coffees down beside me and open the bag holding the muffins. Laying the open bag on the grass I pop the two muffins on top of it as I take a bite out of one. I can hear faint movements coming from my right where there are a few bushes growing wildly. I take off my cap looking at it "I love you don't get taken" I lay down on the ground on my back and place the cap just over my face as I turn my head to the side that way I will be able to see whoever is stealing my food.

Laying there for a few minutes I then start to see little soft white paws almost like tiptoeing out of the bushes. I stay really still as if I am asleep as I hear the crinkling of the bag the muffins are sitting on. Smiling to myself I try not to move and scare the creature away. The smacking of lip sound makes me realise they are enjoying my muffins without me. I decide to slowly wake up from my fake sleep. Taking the hat from over my face I sit up. Turning to my right to the sounds of shock I spot the most beautiful fluffy creature sitting eating one of my muffins looking at me with shock in it's eyes while wearing my yellow cap from yesterday.

"Hi" I say softly while smiling as the creature scoots back a little while still eating the muffin. I look at my spare one and take it peeling back the paper and taking a bite from it all while the creature is watching me.

"Do you like it?" I ask as the creature nods knowing full well what I said taking me by surprise.

"What are you?" I ask as the creature keeps eating.

"I am a flurry, don't you people know my kind" it talks perfect making me drop my damn muffin and freeze to the spot.

"Wait am I dreaming, you spoke, right?. I must have fallen asleep for real" I pick back up my muffin from my lap and eat it while the creature smiles.

"You look cute for a human" it says, finishing off the muffin and licking the paper clean of any crumbs.

"Thanks?" I am still in shock but decide if this is a dream then why not have some fun.

"So what is a flurry?" I ask it as it smiles

"We live just down a bit from here deeper in the meadow" it speaks like a human but looks like a giant bunny type creature. I just nod my head trying to understand what the hell is happening.

"You look like a bunny in a way . You have long ears hanging down the side of your face, your body is long almost human-like with white fur and you have the most long fluffiest tail I have ever seen. But your eyes are mesmerizing" I move closer as it scoots back again.

"I'm Baek," it says, making me smile. "I'm Chanyeol, who's hat you took" I smirk at him as he lowers his head.

"I can give it back to you" he pouts the biggest pout I have ever seen making me nearly cry. "I only took it because my kind makes fun of my ears. I saw you arrive yesterday and you wore this cap with your ears sticking out and nobody says anything to you. I took it hoping I could be the same as you with my ears" he holds out my cap towards me and as much as I want it back I give in. "Keep it, it looks good on you" I watch as he smiles putting it back on.

"I know I'm dreaming so tell me how can you talk?" he reaches closer and pinches my hand making me grab it in pain "Ouch" I groan as he giggles "No dreaming" he says making me look at him in shock.

"So you're real and you can talk perfect, this can't be happening what the hell did Chen put in the muffins" I look around as Baek keeps giggling. "I can turn human" he whispers as I look at him in shock. "You can?" I watch as he stands up on his hind legs looking around before closing his eyes. The next thing I see is a tallish blonde haired guy standing fully naked . "Holy shit" I quickly cover my eyes trying not to stare.

"You don't like my human form?" I hear soft words making me open my eyes again. As he is now sitting on the grass beside me naked. Taking off my hoodie I place it around his shoulders trying to cover him as he pulls his legs in closer to his chest.

"I do, it's just you're naked us humans wear clothes' ' I smile hoping he will not be upset more.

"I know I have seen, oh this is really warm" he wraps my hoodie that I think I have now lost along with my cap around him to keep warm.

"How is this all possible? " I wait as he sniffs a little. "I am the only one of my kind with long ears and a long tail. All the others have what you guys call bunny ears and tail. They tease me alot that's why I come up here to get away from them all" he wipes his eyes making me just want to hug him. "I'm sorry you get teased. I used to get teased over my ears too" I nudged him as he reaches up and touches one smiling. "How come you don't get sad about your ears" he looks at me with the most beautiful brown eyes making me get lost in them. "I just grew up and learned to live with them and in a way they make me different and special". He smiles a bright smile "So I should be happy to be different?" he gets on his knees in front of me still holding the hoodie around his naked body. "Yeah be proud of what you are and what you have and stand out from a crowd" I watch as he stands up and walks away a little from me looking out at the city below. I too stand up and make my way towards him standing beside him.

"Have you ever been down to the city?" I watch as he looks in shock at me. "We are not allowed to go down there, there will be trouble if we do. One creature many years ago left and went down there and never returned. So we have been forbidden from our leader to ever go down there. I really want to go though" he smiles at me looking all excited.

"How long can you stay in human form?" he looks at me puzzled from my question. "I changed one time so I could sit on the beach with humans. Then I got a little tickle under my nose that I usually get from a special flower in the meadow but there wasn't any around on the beach and then all of a sudden my foot changed into a paw so I ran away back home to the meadow to hide. I don't know how long it was though but I think the tickle to my nose is a sign I will change" he lowers his head looking so sad. "You really want to see down there don't you?" he nods his head shyly as I look out ahead and take a breath. "Come home with me. I will show you what it is like" he steps away in shock and surprise. "I can't go there I will be in trouble" he huffs again before sitting down on the grass and changing back into the flurry creature.

"I can take you to my home and you can see how humans live then I can bring you back here so you can go home" I watch as he begins to bounce around looking so excited. "Ok I will go" he smiles with his chubby fluffy cheeks. "But wait, I have to change into a human but I have no clothes" he lowers his head again looking at his paws. "My car has blacked out windows people won't be able to see you" he looks up at me with his big brown eyes again. "Will I be safe with you?" I reach my hand out and scratch behind his ear. "I will keep you safe, let's go" I gather up my rubbish as he bounces around the place waiting for me as I then walk along the path down to my car.

"I've never been in a car before" he says stopping in his tracks before the carpark. I open the car door looking around as I wait for him. He slowly walks and bounces a little before jumping inside as I close the door and hurry and climb in as he stares at me and everything in my car. Reaching across him I pull the seatbelt as he sits back in the seat watching me. "Ohhhhh this feels nice" he smiles as I start the car making it rev as he gets excited. "Ok Baek, let's take you to my home" I pull out of the car park and drive to my home which is not far from the meadow. I glance at him every now and then as he looks out the window at everything like an excited little puppy.

I can't help but wonder what way he will react when he sees my dog Tobin

To be continued .....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up in my drive way Baekhyun pulls at the seatbelt trying to free himself making me glance at him acting so cute." Hey let me show you. Just press this red button and the belt will come free, look". He sits up in the chair now looking at the door making me laugh and climb out hurrying to his side of the car. Looking around knowing my neighbours can't see I open the door as he jumps out and moves closer to me hugging my leg. "Hey its ok nobody can see you here. Lets head up to the house". I close the door as he lets go of my leg and freezes. "Hey come on you will be ok I promise". I wait as he looks around before bouncing along beside me up the steps moving faster to the door than I. Unlocking my door I step inside as he follows closely.

Jumping around, he makes his way into my large sitting room as I hear the barks of Tobin coming down the huge staircase as I take my shoes off. "What's that?" Baekhyun moves closer to me hearing the sounds making me smile at his cuteness. "Oh that is my dog Tobin, he is a little pain in my butt he doesn't do as he is told" Tobin reaches the bottom step barking making his way over to me as I feel Baekhyun jump up into my arms taking me off guard. "Oh I don't like it" Baekhyun shouts burying himself into my chest while trying to climb further up my body to get always from the crazy barking dog.

"Lets get him a treat" I carry Baekhyun into the kitchen as he looks over my shoulder at the fluff ball coming after us, still barking. "Tobin please stop barking" I place Baekhyun sitting on the counter top while I grab some treats from the press for Tobin. "Ok come sit" I get on the floor hoping Tobin will do as he is told but as usual he keeps barking. "Why is he doing that?" Baekhyun says making me turn to look up at him on the counter with his ears rolled up trying to block out the sound of the barking dog. Turning away, I can't help but laugh at just how cute they both are.

"He just doesn't know you yet that's all" I get up from the floor and head into the sitting room to see if I can find Tobin's toys. Maybe they will help. Reaching for the ball I can't seem to hear him barking anymore. Rushing back to the kitchen I see Baekhyun on the floor with Tobin sitting on his lap licking his face making Baekhyun laugh. Seeing the two of them getting on warms my heart. "He likes you" I watch as Baekhyun passes the treat to Tobin and he takes it, no problem. I throw the ball as Tobin rushes off to retrieve it running back to me. "Oh he is so fast" Baekhyun watches as I take the ball from Tobin and pass it to him. "You have a try" I watch as Baekhyun tries to throw it but it doesn't go very far. "I think I need to be in my Human form to throw it better" He lowers his head passing it back to me. "Change if you like I'm sure I have some clothes that can fit you. Come with me and I will show you to my bedroom" I head up the stairs and Tobin and Baekhyun follow up behind me.

Reaching my bedroom I make my way over to my wardrobe opening it. "What's that ?" Baekhyun points at my giant bed as Tobin jumps up on it going around in circles before sitting on it and closing his eyes. "This is a bed its where us humans sleep when we are tired". "Oh can I get on it?" Baekhyun asks me as I just nod watching him jump up and do what Tobin did by going around in circles and snuggling down. "Oh this is nice" He says making me turn back to the wardrobe to see if anything I have will fit him. "Ok I have these bottoms that are too small for me and a hoodie you can wear" I turn around to face the bed as Baekhyun sits naked on the side of it smiling at me. "Oh crap" I laugh out handing him the clothes before I turn away so he can get dressed. "You really don't like me in human form" I hear the sadness in his voice as I turn back around to face him seeing him struggle putting on the bottoms. "Let me help you. You have to put one leg in each hole" I hold them open as he steps inside and I have to admit he is beautiful in his human form. More beautiful then anything I have every seen.

"Didn't you say you were dressed as a human on the beach before?" I stand up holding out the t-shirt for him as he slips his head in pulling it on. "Yes but they didn't have long legs" He smiles while rubbing the material of the clothes. "Oh you wore shorts then" I make my way out of the room as he follows me. "So where would you like to go now?" I reach the bottom of the stairs as I turn to see him smiling. "Can we stay here I like it a lot" He jumps up and sits on the sofa snuggling in as I make my way over to him.

"Wanna look at the TV?" I grab the remote pointing at the TV turning it on as he jumps off the sofa making his way over looking at it. "Oh wow there are people inside the box" He turns to smile at me making me laugh at him. "No its just pictures there are not really people inside it" he makes his way back to me as I put on some music. "Oh I like this" he sits on his knees bouncing to the music making me turn it up louder watching him do his own little dance. He is such a beauty I can't seem to keep my eyes off him but I know he is part flurry so I can't get involved with him as it wouldn't be right.

"Baekhyun do you want some food. I can take you out somewhere and we can get food if you like?" I watch as he doesn't look at me so I turn off the TV making him pout. "Yes I'm sorry I would like some food can we get the big M food. I see lots of wrappers and a lot of people eating it".

" I watch as he looks at me all excited. "What is the Big M food?" I watch as he moves closer. "The Big yellow M" He sits beside me making me think. "Oh you mean Mc Donald's yeah come on I can bring you there" I grab my car keys before pulling on my shoes. "Oh I don't have shoes for my paws" He looks down at his feet wiggling them. "No they are called feet when you are a human, and don't worry you wont need any" I open the door as he steps outside nervous. "I'll take mine off too see" I slip off my shoes and close the door behind me as we make our way down to the car with him smiling all excited.

"Lets put your belt on again" I reach across his lap pulling the belt clicking it in. "Oh you smell nice" he whispers sniffing my neck making me laugh. "Its my after shave" I move back putting my own belt on as he looks at me weird. "What's after shave?" he looks puzzled at me as I start the car. "I will tell you all about that another time maybe just for now we go and get the food ok" I pull out of the drive way as we make our way to the nearest Mc Donald's. " Oh you live close to the Big M" He sits up more in the chair as we see the Large M sign up ahead.

"Ok so we can go through the drive through since we don't have shoes on" I pull up to the first window as we look at the menu. "Pick what ever you want" I watch as he looks at me before lowering his head. "I'm so sorry Baekhyun you can't read can you?" I feel my heart sink forgetting that he is a flurry after all. "No I can't read like humans, I can see the pictures though so can I have one of those boxes" He points at the Kiddie meal making me smile. "Of course you can and I will get you a drink you might like" I place our order before leaving to move to the next window and pay all while he is staring at everything I do. "Oh it smells so good" he closes his eyes taking a big sniff. "Ok baek you are going to have to sit down in your seat so I can give you the food to hold if that's ok" he does as I ask holding out his hands as the waitress hands me our food through the window. Passing them to him he takes them all excited while wiggling his legs as I take the drinks from her saying my thank yous.

"I think we should take it to my house and eat it there" I pull out of The Big M drive through and make our way home. He seems really excited as he keeps moving the bag from his legs making me thing that its rather hot and its hurting him. Quickly I park the car and get out as we reach my home. "Let me take them they must be really hot" I help him out as he smiles at me "Its ok Chanyeol I was taking care of them" he waits for me as I grab the drink and rush up to the door. "Oh can you open the door for me my hands are full?" he watches me as I tell him where my keys are. Reaching in my pocket he pulls my house keys out and follows my instructions and opens the door delighted he was able to do it. Tobin joins us barking again as I struggle over to the sitting room table putting the food down. "Tobin come to me" Baekhyun calls after him as he moves closer to Baekhyun sniffing him before jumping up making Baekhyun lift him up. "Oh he likes me" Baekhyun smiles carrying Tobin over to me. "Let me put him in the kitchen while we eat ok" I take Tobin from him and put him in the kitchen with his own dog food before I quickly leave and head back to Baekhyun after washing my hands. "Baekhyun you will need to wash your hands before we eat" I see him on the floor looking at the bags waiting patiently for me to open them. "Ok" he makes his way over to me as I help him wash his hands in the sink before he head to get food.

"Ok so here is your chicken nuggets and chips and I got you a strawberry milkshake since you liked my strawberry muffins so much". I watch as he eats his chicken nuggets smiling from ear to ear. "These are so yummy I feel funny" I put down my chicken sandwich and move closer to him. "Why do you feel funny?" I ask him as he lowers his head. "I am so happy I cant wait to go tell my friends I found human Big M food and ate it. They wont believe me" he sniffs wiping his face as he continues to eat. I continue eating as I watch him have fun with the little toy car he got in his box. "Its getting dark outside do you want me to drop you home?" I watch as he looks up at me while drinking his strawberry milkshake with red cheeks. "I don't want to get into trouble so can we go now?" He stands up as I wipe my mouth and hands. " Of course this time I need my shoes" I clear away the mess before grabbing my keys and shoes. "I need to change now" he smiles before standing up and closing his eyes and changing into his flurry self. Seeing him like this he looks so adorable and so snuggly just like a big fluffy plushie. Heading out the door we head off to the meadow his home.

As we get closer I notice fire brigade and some ambulances close by. "What's happening here" I park the car at the edge of the road just before the car park and climb out to see what's happening. "Excuse me Sir can you tell me what happened?" I ask a man who is sitting with his wife watching everything. "Some kids where playing with matches and set the place on fire and since its been warm the past few weeks the trees caught on fire and its spreading like crazy they cant seem to control it". I look back at my car with sorrow in my heart. I cant see Baekhyun because of the tinted windows but I know he is going to be upset.

I make my way back to the car and climb inside. "Baekhyun there is a fire" he has curled up into a ball sitting in the passenger seat whimpering. "Hey I'm sure it didn't reach your home" I reach across him as he moves away from me. "It did I can see my home from here" he points at the burnt trees making my heart break in my chest. " My friend's are gone aren't they?" he whispers as I try hold back my tears seeing his sad face. "I don't know Baekhyun we can wait and check when they are gone" he nods and stays in a ball not taking as I watch out the window.

A few hours have passed and its nearly midnight when the fire brigade finally got the fire under control and put it out. Baekhyun has been whimpering for hours and wouldn't let me comfort him. "Baekhyun every one is gone lets go check your home" I climb out of the car helping him out as he runs away from me into the burnt trees and bushes. "BAEKHYUN WAIT" I shout after him as I follow close behind him being careful of where I step. Finally I find him snow white against the burnt surroundings. "Its all gone my home is all gone" He whimpers as I stand right behind him. "You can come stay with me Baekhyun I will take care of you" I reach down as he moves his body away. "Leave me alone" he cries as he bounces ahead of me stopping again with his head low. I decide to walk back to my car upset that he has lost so much. I sit on the wall next to my car hoping he will follow. After a few moments I hear rushing making me turn towards the noise. There he is walking slowly over to me with his head low. I move closer to the car opening the door as he jumps inside putting his belt on making me smile he learnt something today but also sad that he lost everything.

Arriving at home he follows me inside and makes his way to the kitchen. Pushing the door of the kitchen open more I see him sitting on the floor with Tobin. "Baekhyun can I get you a drink or something?" I move closer as he shakes his head with his back to me as him and Tobin stay together. "I will be in the sitting room if you need me ok" he nods his head again while I go sit on the sofa closing my eyes and laying my head back.

I feel the cushion dip beside me then some fur brush off my hand. Opening my eyes I see Baekhyun close to me touching my arm with his white paw. "If it wasn't for you I could be dead" he sniffs making me grab his paw rubbing it not really knowing how to comfort a flurry. "You are safe here Baekhyun you can stay here with me" he looks up at me with red eyes as tears kiss his cheek. "Thank you" he sniffs moving closer rubbing his head into my chest. I lay back in the sofa to make him comfortable as I rub the top of his head and behind his ears as he finally falls asleep letting out little cute sounds as he falls asleep. I have no idea what I am getting myself into with a flurry but one thing I know for sure is I am all he has right now.  
  


to be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	4. Chapter 4

"Chanyeol there is noise coming from you" I wake up looking around as I see him looking at me from the floor. "Oh that's ok it's just my alarm" I sit up rubbing my eyes and tossing my hair as he looks at me with his head to the side. " You look cute when you just wake" he smiles at me making me smile back at just how cute he is also. "Your tail is more fluffy this morning" I say as he blushes and runs off out of the room looking rather upset" Baekhyun, come back what did I say to upset you" I look in the spare room and see him over by the window looking out as he holds his tail. "What did I say wrong?" I sit on the bed as he turns to face me with his head lowered a little. "It's just a thing that happens to us flurry's in the morning" he blushes again and more redness covers his cheeks. "What happens?" I ask him not having a clue what he means. "It happens to only the males" he whispers making me realise what he means now. "Oh you mean.... you get excited in the mornings" I find myself laughing a little as he looks at me surprised. "It happens to us male humans too, we call it an erection" I tell him as he lets go of his tail that has now returned to its normal state. "No more talk about it" he says while rushing off again calling for Tobin.

"Baekhyun I have to work a little today so I will show you how the remote works for the TV" I go in search of him as he is already sitting on the sofa with Tobin. "What is work?" he asks as I sit beside him handing him the remote. "It is what us humans do to get money so we can buy food" he nods and sits up on his back legs watching me. "Ok so this is the remote and it controls the TV. I will turn on Netflix and you and Tobin can watch some movies" I press the button for Netflix and scroll through some movies stopping on Alvin and the chipmunks. "Ok you two have fun and I will be back in a bit to check up on you. I will just be in my office down the hall" I watch as he just smiles and turns to watch the TV.

Making my way down to the office I look back again to see if he maybe followed me but I hear him laughing so I leave him to it as I take a seat at my desk. Turning on my computer I open a blank word document and stare at it wondering what the hell I will write for my new book.  
  


***

After about an hour later I have the first chapter done and I feel myself getting hungry as I make my way down the hallway back toward the sitting room seeing Baek is hiding behind the sofa with his ears low and his tail super fluffy this time. "Baek what are you watching?" I look at the screen and see the movie. "Oh god Baek you don't watch that" I grab the remote and turn it off. "It just said 365 days I didn't know it was mating" I move back close to him as his fluffy white cheeks turned red. "Do you humans do that?" He looks at me so innocently, making me laugh. "Yes we do but it's not all like that movie. It can be special and more romantic, not like what you see on the TV" I make my way to the kitchen in hope that I don't embarrass him as he joins me. "I need to go outside, my tail hurts me" he whispers making me embarrassed now. "Ok I will make us some food then for when you get back" he smiles and rushes out the back door into the garden and jumps into the bushes. I find myself getting more embarrassed that he is horny and in flurry form. I laugh to myself as I make us both some sandwiches and carry them into the sitting room turning on an action movie.

Tucking into my sandwich I hear little footsteps enter the room. Looking up I see Baek standing there in human form naked covering his private parts making me choke on my sandwich. "Baek....what happened, are you ok?" I watch as he lowers his head and stays quiet. "Will I show you to the bathroom where us humans wash?" I stand up and head down the hallway as he follows close behind. "This is the bathroom, I can make you a bath or let you have a shower?" I try to keep my eyes off him but I cant his body is so perfect. If he was human I would definitely ask him out but since he is a flurry I'm not sure how that all works. "Shower please" he smiles as I reach in and turn on the water. "Ok just let it heat up and you can step in" I head to the press and pull out a towel for him and place it next to the shower. "Hehe this is fun" I turn and see him in the shower smiling and playing with the water. Again my eyes look over his naked body having strong feelings towards him.

"Ok all done" he steps out of the shower as I hand him the towel as he looks at it confused. "Us humans use this to dry ourselves we can't shake off like you flurries can" I hold the towel out and walk closer to him placing it around him. "Now you just rub yourself with the towel and you will get dry. I will dry your hair for you" I head out into my bedroom as he follows me, still naked and not caring what I see now. I smile to myself and grab a t-shirt from the wardrobe and hand it to him as he pulls it on making it reach down to his thighs. Seeing Baekhyun naked was turning me on but seeing him half covered is turning me on more knowing full well what is hiding underneath the shirt. "Oh look" he points towards me as I look down, seeing he can see I am excited. "Oh " I turn my back to him as he giggles. "Not just me then" he says, making me wish the ground would open up and take me now.

"Let me get the hair dryer and dry your hair. Now it can be noisy so don't be afraid". Plugging it in and turning it on he looks at it strangely as he moves closer to it feeling the warmth on his hand. "Oh I like that " he moves closer again putting his head under the nozzle as I move it back and forward across his head as I fluff his hair. "Do you need to go the garden?" he says looking at my crotch making me embarrassed again. "No I am ok now "I smile at him as he keeps looking. "Baek it's kinda rude for a human to stare like that " I watch as he lowers his head and pouts at me . "I'm sorry I don't know human life, please don't be angry at me, you all I got now" hearing those words come from his mouth breaks my heart. Climbing up onto my bed he snuggles into my pillow making me want to comfort him.

"Baek how can I comfort you?'' I put back the hairdryer as he sits up on the bed. "In my flurry form I just snuggle into you but with me being human I don't know how it works". I make my way closer to him as he watches me. "Us humans can give you a hug and hold you tight. Some people like a kiss and a hug, others like just a hug" I watch as he blushes. "I saw the kiss on the TV. I never had one as human or flurry so can I have a hug" he smiles so bright as I move closer reaching my arms closer as he waits and then I pull him into me hugging him.

"Oh I like this you are so warm" he nuzzles into my neck as I keep holding him tight. "I feel like I'm about to cry," he says as he bursts out crying. "I don't like these things called hugs in human form anymore. They make me cry" he sniffs and I move him away from me so I can look at him better. "Its ok to cry" I reach his cheek and wipe away his tear. "Can I have a kiss?" he asks taking me off guard. "Baek only humans that like each other do that" I watch as he again lowers his head pouting. "Ok ok I will give you one on the cheek how's that" he sticks out his cheek as I kiss it gently.

"Oh " he smiles touching the area I just kissed. "I like the feeling of that " he smiles still staring at me. "Can i have one on my human lips?" he asks, all excited now. "Baek maybe another time ok" I climb off the bed and grab the wet towel from the floor of the bathroom. "You said people kiss when they like someone , don't you like me?" he huffs looking so small in my t-shirt as he stares at me with a pout from the bathroom door. "Baek I do like you lets just get to know each other more before ok?" he walks away leaving me feeling shit. I know I am doing the right thing no matter how much I want to kiss him. I can't kiss him now not when he lost everything. 

To be continued....

Love


End file.
